Hitori Kakurenbo
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Todas las luces estaban apagadas, el televisor y los espejos cubiertos con sábanas, tanto ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas. ¿Entonces qué ocurría afuera?/Shonen Ai..


**Presencias.**

Los miraban expectantes, aguardando la decisión que marcaría el inicio del juego, al chino que sostenía el maniatado peluche, y al español que se acercaba lentamente hasta atravesar con una certera estocada la pancita de algodón.

Era hora.

Tan rápido como Shion salió corriendo los tres restantes le siguieron a su escondite, protagonizando una batalla campal de quién podía entrar en el armario y quién no. Al final fue Shion quién salió expulsado de su propio cuartel, y sólo le quedó buscarse otra opción. Sísifo cerró las puertas de madera, mientras en susurros reclamaba que había espacio para uno más, ni El Cid, ni Dohko le dieron la razón.

Escucharon una de las puertas contiguas a la habitación cerrarse y otra abrirse al fondo del pasillo. Luego hubo silencio.

Tras quince minutos ninguno atinó a moverse de su lugar, a pesar de estar apretujados no emitieron queja alguna. Afuera las luces estaban apagadas, tanto televisores como espejos cubiertos, y todas las ventanas y puertas cerradas.

Media hora y aún nada ocurría. Una oscuridad total reinaba en el pequeño espacio, Dohko repetía en murmullos las reglas del juego, y ahunando aquello a su postura encorvada, parecía un viejo oriental que hasta cierto punto lo hacía ver como una segunda versión de yoda.

No pudieron evitar soltar una risa.

Al verse observado y claramente burlado, el chino abrió la boca para reclamar, sin embargo un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones los alarmó. Por un momento creyeron que se trataba de Shion, las pisadas rechinantes sobre la madera del pasillo les informó que no era así.

Su respiración de pronto se aceleró al escuchar susurros, no de una, sino de dos _presencias_ , a lo que Dohko sostuvo entre sus manos lo primero que alcanzó a tomar. Tarde se dio cuenta que era el pie de Sísifo.

Sin darle importancia al reclamo del otro sobre su extremidad, Sísifo asomó sus ojos saltones por las pequeñas aberturas de las puertas del armario. No hubo caso, la oscuridad era tal que no veía más allá de su nariz.

Un segundo sonido los alertó, esta vez proveniente del baño. Saliva bajó por sus gargantas, ahí habían dejado el muñeco.

Los pasos de pronto dejaron de escucharse, y tuvieron la certeza de que _aquello_ se había ido, pero con la voz más baja que pudo emitir y con una cara de espanto que por suerte los otros dos no podían ver El Cid sugirió quedarse un poco más hasta asegurarse completamente que _aquello_ realmente se había ido.

Tuvo razón.

A Sísifo se le cortó la respiración, y no porque Dohko estuviera apretando su pie. Después de varios minutos de mutismo no fueron pasos lo que escucharon, sino risas, lamentos entrecortados, murmullos y el sonido de los interruptores prendiendo y apagando.

El terror que sintieron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse no se comparaba con nada que hubieran vivido.

El Cid apretó la camisa de Dohko, un destello de alguna luz afuera le permitió visualizar dos sombras moverse junto a la ventana.

Las risas continuaron en un tono bajo pero audible aún. Se esperaban lo peor, y cuando estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo el rechinido de los resortes de la cama los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber realmente que lo hacían, y una voz profunda de pronto interrumpió toda acción futura.

—Guarda silencio, nos pueden escuchar.

 _Ese no es un fantasma_ , se dijo Sísifo.

—Están durmiendo, las luces estaban apagadas.

 _Aquellos no son lamentos_ , se dijo ElCid.

—Hasta que a alguien de le ocurrió encenderlas.

—Mejor quítame la ropa, tengo calor—. _Y esas no son las voces de un espíritu,_ pensaron los tres.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando nuevamente se escuchó el rechinar de los resortes de la cama, y esta vez los lamentos se hacían más incómodos de escuchar a medida que subían de tono.

Pero ninguno se atrevía a salir del armario. ¿Cómo rayos podrían?

Las risas de aquellos sobre las sábanas no daban señales de mermar. —Ponte así, me excita.

Un jadeo profundo acompañado de una risita extasiada se dejó escuchar, indicando que _algo_ estaba a punto de suceder, y Dohko se removió en su lugar incómodo, provocando que unos cuantos ganchos cayeran de su lugar.

Las risas pararon de pronto, y Sísifo terminó por empujar las puertas del mueble.

Tanto los enamorados como los tres "intrusos" se quedaron en silencio, y esperando no verse ni las caras cada uno empezó a armar la huida.

De pronto una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se escuchó al fondo del pasillo.

No contaron con que Shion regresaba corriendo con el muñeco en mano, encendiendo la luz en el acto.

—¡Yo gané, yo gané, yo...! ¿Dégel? ¿Kardia? ¿También están jugando?

Si las miradas mataran, Shion ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

* * *

Ah, ando bastante buena de inspiración últimamente, me voy a unir a retos más seguido.

Hace meses que estaba viendo un vídeo de este juego japonés que me llamó la atención, "Hitori Kakurenbo". Siendo yo una criatura del cosmos bastante temerosa, me decidí a verlo a las tres de la mañana, y como a muchos, la inspiración me pegó en el rostro.

Espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
